Race, Spot, Jack, and David Mixes
by NEWSIES.x.LUVR
Summary: Pairings. Slash. Fluff. Read.
1. Compromises

**Compromises**

Spot Conlon scowled over the pier. _His_ pier, full of _his_ men, and one in particular who was sitting below him

"So Spot," the boy pulled him out of his thoughts, "You gonna come tonight?"

"I dunno," Spot shrugged, sitting beside the brunet.

"Yeah, well, you should."

"Why's that?" Spot smirked, glancing over at him.

"Cause I'll be there," he responded cockily.

"What'll I get," Spot got up again and couldn't help but grin at the boy's sudden nervousness.

"What'd you want?" he mumbled, standing as well.

"What'd you think?" Spot asked, leaning against a wall, thoroughly entertained by the boy in front of him.

"Uhm," he shifted uncomfortably, but Spot yanked him behind the wall, kissing him against it. The boy moaned slightly when Spot pulled him closer, flicking the roof of his mouth with his tongue.

"You're lucky I like you so damn much," Spot growled, kissing the boy again but this time, instead of nervousness, he grinned. Spot pulled back, looking at the male in front of him, deep in thought. "Aiight, I'll come."

"Really," he didn't expect the Brooklyn leader to give in like that.

"Yeah, on one condition."

"What?"

"Show me why you're called Mouth."

**Well, I hope you liked it. It's the first of four so far.**

**Message me if you have suggestions . . . or comments**


	2. Feeling Right

**Feeling Right**

"Spot."

"What?"

"Spot."

"What?"

"Spot?"

"What!" he yelled, glaring at the childish boy in front of him.

"They rhyme," the boy giggled slightly.

"You're drunk," Spot sighed, something had been eating at his friend and it made him drink.

"No," the slow response confirmed Spot's assumption.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered, helping his friend up, "Let's get ya home, ya big oaf."

"Hey!" hiccup, "That's not nice." Spot smiled slightly, shaking his head and lead his friend from the bar. "Spot?"

"What?" he half expected his name to be said again but was surprised with:

"What's wrong with me?"

"Huh? What'd ya mean?" Spot asked confused, he was perfect. How could something be _wrong_ with him?

"I mean, my life's going, well, nowhere, I don't even have a girl," he slurred before looking at Spot, who pushed his onto the bed.

"Nothing's wrong with you," Spot slurred, turning to leave but felt a cold hand in his own.

"Spot?" he turned to look at the drunk boy . . . who looked surprisingly sober now.

"What Kelly?" Spot sighed, confused and tired barely registering that Jack had pulled him into the bed. He felt Jack's arms around him and stiffened slightly. "Jack?"

"Shut up Spot, it feels right," the tired boy mumbled, pulling the shorter one closer to his body, so he did, but he wondered if Jack would remember this tomorrow. Quietly and very softly, he pressed his lips against Jack's. Jack smiled, burying his face into Spot's hair but whispered, "Go to sleep Conlon," then kissed him.

"Don't tell me wh-," but he was silenced and this time, he listened.

**Second one down!**

**Again, please message any comments/suggestions :-D**


	3. Time and Place

**Time and Place**

"Race!" Spot yelled after the disappearing figure.

"Race just, with lips and the, whoa!" Jack stumbled but Sara hit him, glaring at him slightly.

"Well," she laughed at Spot's still dazed expression, "Go after him."

"Right," Spot muttered, tearing after the already runny boy. He was so confused. His best friend had just kissed him and he didn't know _how_ to respond. What was he going to say? "Shit." Suddenly, he crashed into someone, toppling on top of him/her. "Race?"

"Spot, if you're gonna kill me could you just get it over with."

"Race," but the boy wouldn't look at him, "Tony."

"Why're you still on top of me?"

"I don't know, would you look at me," Spot growled annoyed but the stubborn boy didn't, "Tony!" When that didn't work, he grabbed his chin and pressed his lips firmly against Race's, but he didn't know what else to do. Racetrack sensed this and rolled on top, gaining entrance into Spot's mouth in the process. Spot wrapped his arms around Race's waist and felt Race's hands running through his hair. Race moaned when he felt Spot's hand working it's way down his pants.

"Forward Conlon," he muttered but pushed back extending a hand. Spot looked at him confused and annoyed but he only laughed. "We're in an alley Spot."

**Third down! One more!**

**Message any comments/suggestions :-D**


	4. Problem Solving

**Problem Solving**

"Dave?"

"Huh?" a head stuck out of the room two feet from where Jack stood.

"Your sister's worried."

"Jesus Christ," and the door slammed.

"Dave!" Jack hit his fist heavily against the door, "C'mon, you haven't talked to me since the strike ended."

"Well it's nice to know you noticed," sarcasm dripped off every word.

"Quit being a bitch and open the door!" Jack yelled, kicking it.

"No!" David shouted back but he was breaking.

"Open the damn door," Jack rattled the door knob but was met by an annoyed David. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Why do you care?"

"Cause you're my best friend, Dave and Sarah's little brother. She's real worried, David-."

"Just shut up Jack," David growled.

"No! You don't talk, you don't hang out with us. Sarah thinks you hate her!" by this time he was shaking David's shoulders.

"You wanna know what's wrong Jack."

"It would help a hell of a lot."

"Fine," David shrugged before kissing jack and then slammed the door in his face again. Jack stood there, shocked. Sarah had been right?

"What the hell?" he muttered before southing, "David!" But he didn't answer. "David!! Open the door. We need to talk about this. C'mon, Dave. Please."

"Jesus Christ, Jack, what?" David muttered, opening the door again only to be pushed back inside and onto the bed where he was kissed forcefully, Jack's tongue gaining access.

"Dave," Jack murmured, trailing kisses down his neck, "Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I didn't know," David moaned.

"I didn't either," Jack kissed David's earlobe, "Sarah did."

"Wait what?" David asked, pulling Jack so they were looking at each other.

"We were only pretending," Jack mumbled, "I don't like her Dave and she knows it."

"Huh?" David was confused.

"I like you Dave," and he kissed him again but this time neither broke away.

**That was the last one!!**

**Hope you liked them :-D**


End file.
